


Climb the Walls

by Kalloway



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: X gets distracted.





	Climb the Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> anythingdrabble, 'ivy', (unofficial)

Zero paused. Something had caught X's attention in some capacity and was apparently more interesting than the meeting they'd been stuck in an hour earlier. Well, Zero thought, anything would be more interesting than that meeting had been. The lingering conversation about it had been mostly veiled complaints. 

"I wonder how long it'll take for it to cover the whole wall," X said as Zero back-stepped. 

"Huh?" 

There, climbing up onto the wall of the building they'd just passed was a young bit of ivy a meter tall, hardly memorable. 

Zero shrugged. "I guess we'll see, won't we." 

"We will."


End file.
